Psyché
by Pomme d'Eve
Summary: Hermione avait lu beaucoup de légendes. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un de ces mythes la concernerait. Comment donc a-t-elle pu se retrouver mariée à un homme invisible ? Et de quelle manière arrivera-t-elle à percer son secret ? LittleBeattle
1. Chapitre 1

_Psyché_

**OoO**

**Ecrit par** : Pomme d'Eve ; Co-écriture entre **LittleBeattle** & **Dairy22**

**Résumé** : Hermione avait lu beaucoup de légendes. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un de ces mythes la concernerait. Comment donc a-t-elle pu se retrouver mariée à un homme invisible ? Et de quelle manière arrivera-t-elle à percer son secret ? En un an beaucoup de choses peuvent changer, vous ne croyez pas ?

**Couple** : Hermione Granger & Draco Malefoy [HG & DM]

**Disclamer** : Rien ne nous appartient. Ni les personnages, ni même l'intrigue. Dans ce cas, que nous reste-t-il ? Peut-être bien du talent à revendre…

**Correctrice :** MlleGalou. Merci à elle d'avoir pris du temps pour nous =)

**Petits mots des auteuses :**

Chers lecteurs et lectrices, je suis _LittleBeattle_ et je suis heureuse de vous présenter _Psyché _que nous avons coécrit Dairy22 et moi avec énormément de plaisir, je dois l'avouer.

Je tenais aussi à exprimer mes remerciements les plus sincères à Dairy22. C'est elle qui m'a parlé de cette légende et qui m'a proposé de le coécrire avec elle, elle qui m'aide à m'améliorer, qui me conseille, arrange mes -nombreuses- fautes d'orthographes. J'ai été extrêment heureuse et touchée qu'elle pense à moi. Voilà déjà quelques temps que je suis ses écrits et c'est vraiment une auteuse de talent. C'est la future Stéphanie Meyer xD. Je suis extrêment fière qu'elle est pensée à moi pour cette aventure qui promet d'être passionnante !

Au délà, du mentor que je trouve en elle, elle est également pour moi une amie formidable. Douce, gentille, toujours là pour me remonter le moral et me pousser, c'est une fille extraordinaire que j'adore énormément. Merci pour tout Fabi et sache que je serais toujours là pour toi 3.

Eh ben, je suis estomaquée ! Il ne me faut pas un mouchoir mais une nappe pour mes larmes ! Angie, ne titille pas mon côté Pouffsouffle veux-tu ? J'ai une image à respecter tout de même * tire sur sa cravate Serpentard *. Non sérieusement, ça a été une aventure formidable que de se lancer dans un truc pareil, si différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire. A vrai dire, Angie a déjà un receuil de lettres que j'ai trouvé extraordinaire alors ça m'a mit la puce à l'oreille. Et je pensais sérieusement à faire quelque chose avec elle ; de grand ! Donc voilà, on y est et j'espère sincèrement que vous allez aimer ce que l'on a écrit parce qu'on s'est vraiment donné pour ce projet. Voilà, je crois qu'on a fait le tour. Maintenant à vous de savourez ! _Dairy22_.

**Posté le** : 28 octobre 2009

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Psyché**_

_" C'est précautions et celle de ne jamais écrire, de ne délivrer jamais aucune preuve de ma défaite " [Laclos, lettre 81]_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Written by Dairy22.

**Lettre 1 **

« Le 5 Septembre, Hôtel particulier Mordoré.

Jusqu'à ce jour j'avais lu beaucoup de choses dans les livres à propos de toutes sortes de choses. Des choses plus ou moins vrais d'ailleurs ; ou dont je n'ai pas voulu admettre l'existence. Pourtant, aujourd'hui je dois avouer que j'avais tord. Petite, avant que je découvre le monde sorcier on m'avait raconté le mythe de Psyché et Cupidon. Je l'avais écouté en faisant une légère moue dégoutée : les contes de fées ce n'était pas pour moi ! Pourtant, il fallait reconnaître que cette histoire avait son charme. Tu dois te demander aussi pourquoi je te parle de ça alors qu'il y aurait tant d'évènements à relater. Mais cette légende à son importance ; crois-moi.

Hier, j'ai passé ma journée dans notre bibliothèque personnelle en quête d'information supplémentaire. J'ai feuilleté bon nombre de vieux ouvrages et très peu d'entre eux en faisaient vaguement allusion. Alors j'ai prit la décision de lui écrire ; à mon époux. Je voulais savoir s'il en savait plus que moi étant donné qu'il était le principal concerné.

Nonobstant, la seule réponse qui me vint de sa part fut un livre Moldu où les dernières pages furent arrachées. J'ai donc lut cet ouvrage. Mais quelle fut ma colère quand je vis que mon mari m'avait enlevé le fin mot de l'histoire. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi aujourd'hui. Je compte sur toi Harry pour aller voir par toi-même et me retranscrire ce mythe dans son intégralité.

Il faut que je connaisse l'issus de cette histoire. Car au-delà de la basique nécessité de savoir, il faut que tu sache que j'ai peur. Peur que cette aventure s'achève aussi mal qu'elle a débutée... Aide-moi à trouver la réponse, je t'en conjure. Je ne pense plus qu'à ça. Qu'est donc devenu Psyché ?

Ton amie fidèle,

Hermione Granger. »

**O**O**O**

Written By LittleBeattle

**Lettre 2 **

« Le 10 Septembre, Journal le "Chicaneur"

Cher cousin,

J'ai appris grâce aux Nargoles que ta femme commençait à s'impatienter seule dans cette grande maison vide où tu l'as laissée depuis deux longs mois. Mais qu'avais-tu donc en tête? Tu savais pourtant, qu'on n'enferme pas Hermione Granger comme cela ! Elle a bien demandé de l'aide à Harry pour avoir des informations sur cette légende, comment est-ce déjà... Psyché et Cupidon, c'est bien cela ? Mais heureusement, il est très occupé depuis que Ginny est enceinte et que les Ronflacks Cornus passent leur temps à défaire ce qu'il fait ! Elle m'a affirmé qu'il n'avait pas un instant pour lui ! Non, ne t'agenouille pas, cela est inutile, je sais que je suis une cousine géniale ! Il faut croire que cela n'est pas de famille...

Ta femme aussi m'a écrit pour "prendre de mes nouvelles", mais j'ai bien compris qu'elle voulait des informations sur cette mystérieuse légende. Je bénis le jour où tu décidais de taire notre lien de parenté, sinon elle aurait été insupportable ! Ah mais suis-je bête... Elle ne sait pas qui tu es! C'est assez cocasse quand on sait que vous êtes marié, non ? Excuse-moi je m'éloigne du sujet, mais tu me connais un peu depuis les années...

Elle espérait que mon père en est parlé dans son journal, mais il n'y a jamais fait référence... Ce qui maintenant, qu'on me le dit, me semble très étrange. N'aurais-tu pas une petite explication là-dessus ? En tout cas, sache que je n'ai rien révélé pour l'instant, car je ne connais pas la fin, mais dis-toi bien que je vais chercher des réponses et les trouver, avec ou sans ton aide.

Les étoiles m'ont dit que quelques choses allaient vous arriver, elles n'ont pas précisé si c'était néfaste ou bénéfique... Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elles étaient si vagues. C'est vrai, ce serait tellement plus clair, si elles disaient simplement ce qu'elles savaient plutôt que d'utiliser des paroles mystiques sans aucuns sens! En tout cas, il faut que tu prennes garde à toi. Ce projet auquel tu sembles tant tenir ne se terminera pas forcement comme tu l'avais prévu...

Il y a une chose qui me perturbe encore... Pourquoi te caches-tu ainsi? As-tu peur qu'elle s'évanouisse sous ta beauté, ou qu'elle se sente laide à tes côtés ? Où as-tu peur que, telle Roxane, elle ne regarde que ton physique et ne cherche pas à voir le Cyrano qui se cache sous ta carapace aussi superficiel que Christian ? Tu es bien étrange cousin, bien plus que moi, ou disons que tu caches extrêmement bien ton jeu.

Encore une dernière petite chose... Ton père et ta mère voudraient bien avoir de tes nouvelles. Tu leur manquerais beaucoup apparemment et à moi aussi un peu... Cela fait deux mois que tu es marié et nous n'avons pas eu aucunes nouvelles! Pourtant ce n'est pas ta femme qui t'en empêche... Peut-être que se sont les Nargoles qui se sont amusé à les arrêter ? Je vais mettre une branche d'épinard dans la lettre, ca les fera fuir, comme cela tu seras sur de l'avoir et tu n'auras aucune excuse de ne pas y répondre !

A très bientôt,

Luna Lovegood. »

**O**O**O**

Written By Dairy22

**Lettre 3 **

« Le 11 Septembre, 7 Green Avenue.

Ma chérie,

J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. Tu n'as jamais vu ton époux ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Je croyais que tu avais horreur de l'inconnu ! Il y a à peine quelques semaines, tu nous parlais de travailler au centre de recherche de Sainte Mangouste et là, te voilà avec la bague aux doigts avec je ne sais quel sorcier ! Cela ne te ressemble vraiment pas. Un mariage c'est quelque chose que l'on prend au sérieux ; il s'agit d'un engagement durable et peut être même éternel, bien que le divorce existe.

Tu sais très bien de quelle manière ton père et moi nous t'avons élevés… Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que je pourrai dire à la famille lorsqu'ils me demanderont des nouvelles de toi. Nous t'aimons suffisamment pour mentir, mais pas pour faire abstraction de cet évènement. Tu prends le concept marital trop à la légère en t'engagent de la sorte.

Depuis ton fameux mariage, personne ne t'a vu. J'ai même envoyé une lettre à Albus Dumbledore en urgence pour en savoir plus concernant ta situation actuelle. Si tu reçois ma lettre avant la sienne, prends le temps de me répondre Hermione. C'est important. Ces lettres sont les seules vestiges des liens qui nous unissent. Je t'en prie mon ange, ne nous oublis pas.

Ta mère qui t'aime. »

**O**O**O**

Written By Dairy22

**Lettre 4 **

« Le 11 Septembre, Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard.

Miss Granger,

Je vous contacte afin d'avoir des nouvelles concernant votre état de santé. Bon nombre de gens s'inquiètent à votre sujet. J'ai reçu ce matin une lettre de votre mère vous concernant. J'ai d'ailleurs été surpris que vous la teniez dans l'ignorance concernant le pacte qui vous lit avec votre époux. Mais peut-être est-ce bien préférable…

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous prierai de m'accorder un moment afin de me faire parvenir une réponse dans les plus prompts délais. Avant que je ne l'oublie, je joints à cette missive un colis de la part de Bathilda Tourdesac. Elle a insisté à dédicacé son ouvrage de l'Histoire de la Magie à la plus talentueuse élève de votre promotion.

Cordialement,

Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore. »

**O**O**O**

Written By LittleBeattle

**Lettre 5**

« 12 septembre, Hôtel Particulier Mordoré

Maman,

Je n'ai pas vraiment été surprise par ta lettre, au contraire, je m'y attendais depuis le début. Mais pourtant... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire en cet instant, parce que je sais pertinemment que tu as raison. C'est tellement compliqué que je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui m'est passée par la tête à ce moment là.

Il y a des choses dont on n'a jamais vraiment parlés toutes les deux, les garçons surtout. Je n'ai jamais osé t'avouer combien j'avais du mal avec eux. Peut-être que je leur faisais peur ou que je n'étais pas assez belle pour eux, je ne sais pas trop... Tu dois te demander pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais rien dit. Cela devait être parce que j'avais honte qu'à 18 ans, mon expérience se résume à un baiser furtif sur la joue. Et puis, il était là, cet homme que j'avais cru aimer avec tellement de force, mais lui ne m'aimait pas. Quand il m'a avoué ça, j'ai paniqué. J'étais tellement persuadée que j'allais finir seule et aigrie dans une maison toute rose encombrée par des dizaines de chats ! Et j'ai reçue cette demande en mariage. J'ai accepté sans vraiment y réfléchir. Un comble pour moi... Je regrette que cela se soit passé ainsi, j'aurai voulu que ma célèbre intelligence me serve vraiment pour une fois...

Pardonne-moi de t'avoir déçue ce n'était pas mon but. Je voulais juste me sentir aimer, vivre tout ce que je lisais dans ces romans l'eau de rose, ne plus me sentir rejeter. Je sais que c'était stupide et irresponsable, contre tout ce que vous m'avez appris mais la vie vous pousse à faire des folies parfois...

J'aimerai vraiment trouvé les bons mots pour t'expliquer tout cela. J'aimerai te dire que tout cela n'est pas réel. J'aimerai avoir autant d'éloquence que ses héroïnes romantiques, mais il faut croire que je n'ai jamais vraiment été douée pour cela.

Quant à la famille, je sais que tu trouveras. Tu as toujours été douée pour trouver des excuses afin de justifier mes absences. J'espère que Papa ne m'en veut pas trop. Je sais qu'il tenait à m'emmener à l'autel de l'église. Je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir enlevé tous ses plaisirs dont vous rêviez pour moi. Quand à un hypothétique travail, je crois que cela devra attendre un peu.

J'arrive à la partie la plus délicate de cette missive. Non, je n'ai jamais vu mon époux, mais nous avons déjà échangé quelques lettres et il a l'air... cultivé et très intelligent. Je ne m'étendrais pas plus sur le sujet, sachant déjà ce que tu vas dire, mais s'il te plait, ne m'accable pas trop, maman.

J'ai bien reçue la lettre de Dumbledore, je lui répondrais dès que j'aurai fini d'écrire cette lettre. Je ne pourrais pas vous rendre visite dans les prochains mois mais je te jure de ne pas vous oublier. On continuera à entretenir une correspondance épistolaire. Nous l'avons bien fait durant toute ma scolarité à Poudlard non ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a changé maintenant.

N'oublie pas d'embrasser Papa pour moi,

Je t'aime

Ta fille, Hermione. »

**O**O**O**

Written By Dairy22

**Lettre 6**

« Le 13 Septembre, Forteresse du Rocher

Comme tu peux t'en douter, la nouvelle de ton mariage à déjà fait le tour du monde sorcier Anglo-Saxon. Cela ne peut être une victoire complète sur ton épouse car les journaux évitent scrupuleusement de mentionner ton nom. Pourquoi te caches-tu des médias ? Quel genre de surprise prépares-tu pour cette Hermione Granger ? Cela ne peut se limiter à une simple vengeance. J'ai l'amère impression qu'il s'agit d'un but beaucoup plus profond que celui-là. Que veux-exactement ? Dis-le-moi. Si c'est important, tu te dois de m'en faire part ; immédiatement. Viens me rejoindre au Chaudron Baveur demain à l'heure habituelle. Le temps presse Draco.

T. Nott »

**O**O**O**

Written By Dairy22

**Lettre 7**

« Le 13 Septembre, Godric Hollow

Miss Granger,

Je viens de recevoir votre missive concernant les recherches que vous établissez sur le mythe de Psyché. Après avoir passé en revue mes nombreux ouvrages je dois vous annoncer la nouvelle qu'il s'agit d'un mythe entièrement Moldu. Par ailleurs, aucun de mes livres ne le mentionne ou que ce soit. Pourtant, vous venez d'aiguiser ma curiosité en me parlant de cette légende. En quoi peut-elle être si importante à vos yeux ? Une sorcière comme vous ne devrait pas s'intéresser à ce genre de chose. Le monde à encore besoin de vous et pourtant…

Vous semblez comme effacer de la scène internationale. J'ai appris récemment votre mariage discret par le biais d'un article figurant dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheurs. Je vous envoie également un panier emplit de friandises. J'espère que cela vous consolera un peu du fait de ne pas avoir mit le doigt sur le fin mot de l'histoire.

Vous avez l'âme d'une historienne Hermione Granger. Je peux vous le certifier.

Bathilda Tourdesac »


	2. Chapter 2

**_Psyché_**

**OoO**

**Ecrit par** : Pomme d'Eve ; Co-écriture entre **LittleBeattle** & **Dairy22**

**Résumé** : Hermione avait lu beaucoup de légendes. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un de ces mythes la concernerait. Comment donc a-t-elle pu se retrouver mariée à un homme invisible ? Et de quelle manière arrivera-t-elle à percer son secret ? En un an beaucoup de choses peuvent changer, vous ne croyez pas ?

**Couple** : Hermione Granger & Draco Malefoy [HG & DM]

**Disclamer** : Rien ne nous appartient. Ni les personnages, ni même l'intrigue. Dans ce cas, que nous reste-t-il ? Peut-être bien du talent à revendre…

**Correctrice :** MlleGalou. Merci à elle d'avoir pris du temps pour nous =)

**Petits mots des auteuses :**

Coucou, voilà le chapitre deux. J'espère qu'il vous plaira car l'intrigue avance doucement mais surement. Le chassé-croisé entre les lettres s'enchaînent d'une manière assez rapides et vos avis nous aideront à avancer. Sur ce, bonne lecture !** Didi**

**Posté le** : 12 Novembre 2009

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Psyché

" C'est précautions et celle de ne jamais écrire, de ne délivrer jamais aucune preuve de ma défaite " [Laclos, lettre 81]

Chapitre 2

Written By LittleBeattle

**Lettre 8**

« Le 14 Septembre, Hôtel particulier Mordoré

Mon cher époux invisible,

Sentez l'ironie que je souhaite vous faire ressentir dans ce groupe nominal choisi avec attention. Je me suis posée énormément de questions sur vous : Etes-vous si spécial que vous osez le prétendre ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous choisi pour épouse dans la marée de sorcières existantes ? En aviez-vous assez des poupées superficielles ? Me connaissez-vous ou avez-vous pris un nom au hasard ? Et puis il y a eu cette légende et dans ma tête quelque chose s'est mit en place tout doucement. Comme un étrange espoir, l'idée absurde que peut-être, vous puissiez... m'aimer ?

Tous les matins je me lève et je me pose cette question : Qui êtes-vous ? C'est horriblement frustrant de l'ignorer. Moi qui suis la raison même, comment ait-je pu en arriver là ? Personne ne me comprend. Ils croient tous que je suis devenue folle et ils ont entièrement raison. Mais peut-être est-ce vous qui avait tout prévu ? Qu'en réalité, vous m'avez forcé en me donnant une quelconque potion ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses...

Je me suis posée une autre interrogation, et j'espère sincèrement que celle-ci trouvera une réponse rapide et claire. Comptez-vous vous cacher à moi longtemps ? Serai-je toute ma vie votre prisonnière ? Votre princesse enfermée en haut d'une tour en attendant son prince charmant tout en se languissant d'amour pour lui sans même le connaître ? Si vous croyez cela c'est qu'alors vous ne me connaissez pas. Je suis Hermione Granger, héroïne de Guerre et si vous croyez que ce sont quatre murs qui me retiendront vous vous trompez lourdement !

Mais je peux au moins vous attribuez le mérite, rare chez un homme -du moins si vous l'êtes-, d'avoir attisé ma curiosité naturelle, qui, je l'avoue, est comme chez toute femme assez importante. Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle je vous accorde un délai de six mois pour me convaincre de rester dans cette prison dorée dans laquelle j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Tout y est si sombre... Vous devez être un homme bien torturé pour avoir une telle décoration.

En attendant de vos nouvelles,

Votre femme fidèle qui, tel Pénélope, vous attend bien sagement. »

**O**O**O**

Written By Dairy22

**Lettre 9**

« Le 16 Septembre, Hôtel particulier Mordoré

Ma chère épouse – un peu trop visible,

Sentez l'ironie que je souhaite vous faire ressentir dans ce groupe nominal choisi avec attention. Je me suis posé énormément de questions sur vous : Etes-vous une prétentieuse de première ou juste une simple ignorante des codes et des formules de politesses conventionnels lors d'un mariage ? Je doute – d'après votre réputation – que vous soyez une simple sotte. Alors je me conforterai juste dans l'opinion que vous n'avez aucune finesse d'esprit à force d'avoir tourner les pages de ces vieux grimoires rongés par l'usure du temps. Croyez moi ou non mais votre lettre m'a d'abord indigné avant que je ris. Vous devriez rougir de votre bêtise ainsi que de vos maladresses. Et moi – dans le cas échéant – je devrais rougir d'avoir une telle épouse. Vous posez plus de questions qu'une écolière assoiffée de connaissances. Ah j'oubliais ! C'est exactement ce que vous êtes. Rien de plus. Mais mes proches savent que ma clémence n'a point de borne. Je répondrai alors à toutes vos interrogations –aussi puériles soient-elles.

Si je suis spécial ? Sans aucun doute. Et vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Sinon, il semblerait que dans votre myriade de questions une seule semble être pertinente. Oui, j'en ai assez des poupées superficielles et je vous en serais reconnaissant de ne pas en devenir une par la suite. Je n'ai que faire d'une femme soumise qui m'atteindrait sagement telle Pénélope. Si c'était mon but premier, je me serai fournis une poupée et non pas Hermione Granger. Je veux une femme. Pas une soubrette.

Sachez enfin que vous êtes autant une inconnue pour moi que je le suis pour vous. Vous demeurez une belle énigme. Et j'aimerai vous percez à jour – si Merlin le veut – avant que vous ne trouviez mon petit secret… En parlant de lui, il vous faudra bien plus que de minables conseils à des amis pour en venir à bout. Il faut dire que j'ai été passablement outré lorsque j'ai vu l'hypothèse que vous avez émise concernant votre situation. Moi, vous forcez ? Jamais. Si vous êtes aujourd'hui entre ces quatre murs, c'est parce que – et uniquement ! – vous l'avez décidé. Essayez tant que vous voudrez de vous échapper, cela m'amuseras au plus haut point.

Quant à l'Hôtel particulier Mordoré, il s'agit d'un héritage. La décoration appartient au superflu. Mais chaque objet à son histoire et j'espère que nous aurons la notre. Non pas que je vous aime – cela serait trop beau – Mais je vous mets au défi de rester. Et c'est pour cette raison – vous qui vous qualifier d'être raisonnable – que vous demeurerez ici. Vous êtes stupéfaite ? Voyons donc si dans six mois je recevrai encore une lettre de votre part.

En vous épousant je me suis fixé une borne. Tandis que vous, par le biais de cette union, vous possédez désormais une limite. Voyez-vous la différence ? »

**O**O**O**

Written By LittleBeattle

**Lettre 10**

« Le 20 septembre, Hôtel particulier Mordoré.

Mon haïssable époux,

Sentez la sincérité dans cette appellation hautement justifié.

Veuillez me pardonner pour le temps de réponse, mais croyez-moi, cela valait mieux pour votre santé. Il m'a fallu tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas détruire vôtre Hôtel pleins de souvenirs -que nous sommes forts mal partie pour partager. Je crois que les quinze premières lettres que j'ai écrites commençaient toutes comme cela " Rustre ! Sombre crétin ! Mal autrui ! Goujat ! Verracrase ! Allez en Enfer, espèce de gnome diminué et lobotomisé !" et autres surnoms tout aussi affectueux.

Vous devez certainement mourir de rire dans votre château genre " la Belle et la Bête " mais qu'importe, j'espère que vous vous étoufferez dans votre salive infecte !

Comment osez-vous parler de finesse d'esprit quand vous n'en avez pas une once ? Ver de terre ! Déchet de la littérature ! Si je m'écoutais, je prendrais mes affaires et je partirai sur le champ si je le désirais ! Et sans aucune hésitation ! Même si ce stupide contrat me l'interdit je le ferais et vous le savez. Je ne suis là que par mon bon vouloir alors ne me poussez pas à bout.

Vous vouliez une femme ? Vous vouliez Hermione Granger ? Et bien, vous l'avez dans toute sa splendeur ! Vous avez réussi à me transformer une furie qui se retient à grande peine de vous sauter à la figure -si seulement je le pouvais. Vous osez vous demander si je suis bien élevée ? Mais vous, Monsieur, l'êtes-vous pour parler ainsi à votre épouse ? Vous vous permettez de me traiter de prétentieuse alors que vous prétendez "spécial" ! Si seulement vous étiez devant moi pour que je vous fasse découvrir qui je suis vraiment... Si vous saviez combien vous pouvez m'agacer, je crois que vous prendriez peur.

Une écolière assoiffée de connaissance ? Oui c'est bien ce que je suis. Cela vous dérange d'avoir trouvé une femme qui pourrait vous égaler ? Rougissez-vous d'avoir une femme aussi intelligente que vous ou simplement d'être sot ? Mais je vous en prie votre majesté, ne gâchez pas votre précieuse clémence pour moi, ce serait dommage ! C'est en posant des questions, qu'on trouve des réponses, si vous avez une autre façon de les trouver n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je suis ouverte à toutes vos suggestions.

Je crois que vous me mentez, Monsieur mon Mari. Je crois que vous me connaissez plus que vous ne voulez bien le dire. Vous voulez me percer à jour ? Sachez que peu d'entre vous on réussit et que pour l'instant -pardonnez-moi l'expression- vous vous y prenez comme un manche !

Vous vous croyez malin d'avoir réussi à me moucher ? Vous vous croyez meilleur que moi, parce que vous savez quelque chose que j'ignore, mais vous vous trompez gravement. Ne me sous-estimez jamais. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui je ne suis pas en position de force, peut-être est-ce fort mal habile de ma part de vous insulter mais il faudra vous y faire. Je réfléchis peut-être beaucoup mais je suis aussi une passionnée. Je suis une Gryffondor et en plus d'être impulsive je ne laisse jamais tomber.

N'oubliez pas que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux et ce que je veux c'est votre secret et je le découvrirais peut-être plus tôt que vous ne le croyez.

Je peux vous accorder une chose. C'était mal de ma part de vous accuser de m'avoir drogué. Oui, vous ne m'avez pas drogué. Vous avez juste profité d'un moment de mélancolie de ma part. J'étais faible et vous étiez là. Mais cela ne se reproduira pas. Je réponds à votre défi et je resterais mais ne croyez pas qu'on l'on puisse avoir une histoire. Il y aurait fallu pour cela que je puisse vous connaître et vous ne semblez pas en avoir envie.

Sachez, Monsieur qu'aucunes limites ou bornes ne m'a retenue jusqu'ici et ce n'est pas maintenant que cela commencera. Personne n'a jamais réussi à m'emprisonner et vous ne serez pas l'exception. Pour l'instant, vous avez un papier avec vous. Il vous donne peut-être certains droits sur moi, comme celui de disposer de ma vie et de mon corps mais mon esprit, cela vous ne l'aurez jamais. Je suis certaine que quelque part au fond de vous, cela vous fait enrager. C'était certainement ce que vous vouliez. Avoir la grande Hermione Granger. Mais ce que vous n'aviez pas encore compris, c'est que je ne suis à Personne. Jamais.

Hermione Granger. »

**O**O**O**

Written By Dairy22

**Lettre 11**

« Le 21 Septembre, Hôtel Particulier Mordoré

Ma chère Gorgone,

A peine avez-vous achevé votre lettre que je me suis dis que quelque chose y manque. Non pas un reproche, non, il y en a déjà bien assez. Mais une légère allusion. Restée enfermer dans cette prison dorée vous a-t-elle fait perdre toute notion du temps ? Le jour précédent votre lettre était celui de votre anniversaire. Le 19 Septembre, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous n'étiez pas si occupé à mettre le domaine sans dessus-dessous, vous y auriez vu un carton de ma part. Tant pis, je resterai prisonnier de mon rôle de tortionnaire sans cœur.

Croyez moi que vos surnoms affectueux me vont droit au cœur et que je vous les retourne mon amour. Mais je crois que dans ma marée de pseudonymes, celui qui m'a le plus heurté est « déchet de la littérature ». Est-ce vous qui êtes capable de scander une telle insulte alors que vous n'estes en aucun cas une bonne épistolière ? Ecoutez, je suis navré de voir que votre palette stylistique va de « ver de terre » à « goujat ». Je m'incline face à la finesse d'esprit des lions. Sans rancune ma Belle.

Belle mais sans cervelle. Excusez-moi encore une fois. Mais vous ne dépassez point le talent d'autres femmes que j'ai côtoyé parmi mes soit disant « poupées ». Et oui, même des jouets sexuels sont à même de mieux réfléchir que vous ! Ce passage de votre épître m'a d'autant fait rire : « C'est en posant des questions, qu'on trouve des réponses, si vous avez une autre façon de les trouver n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je suis ouverte à toutes vos suggestions. » Et moi je vous dirai simplement commencez par dire « S'il vous plaît ». Quoi qu'il vous en coûte je reverrai votre requête le plus sérieusement du monde.

Si je vous connais Hermione Granger ? Mais je ne demande que ça. Vous poussez à bout ? Il semblerait que j'ai déjà réussit avec succès pour obtenir une lettre de cette envergure. Me moquer ? Toujours.

Et je me moque de vous à chaque moment où je m'esclaffe en relisant notre fameux contrat de mariage. Et je suis décidé à profiter d'une clause qui me tient à cœur. Je veux consommer le fruit défendu avec vous. Ainsi, nous verrons si je vous possède entièrement Hermione Granger. Votre esprit est votre, mais votre corps sera mien…

Avec tout l'amour maudit du monde,

Votre très cher époux.

Ps : votre lettre me montre bel et bien que j'ai fais l'acquisition d'une femme – une vraie hystérique. »

**O**O**O**

Written By LittleBeattle

**Lettre 12**

« Le 21 septembre, Hôtel particulier Mordoré

Miss Tourdesac,

Je suis proprement ravie de voir que vous avez pris sur votre précieux temps pour tenter de me répondre. Sachez que je vous en remercie grandement. Je suis navrée mais je ne puis répondre à vos interrogations. Je suis moi-même en train de chercher certaines réponses. Et le monde... Il n'a plus besoin de moi que je n'ai besoin de lui...

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, chère amie, je reviendrais dès que je le pourrais. Il se trouve juste que mon mariage m'a beaucoup occupé. Je vous remercie pour vos vœux de bonheurs et pour les friandises qui je l'avoue sont un de mes grands points faibles. Mais je ne suis qu'une femme, non ?

Merci pour ce compliment qui me va droit au cœur. Permettez-moi cependant de douter de la véracité de vos propos. Seul le temps nous le dira. Il arrivera bien vite d'ailleurs...

A très bientôt,

Hermione Granger. »


	3. Chapter 3

**_Psyché_**

**OoO**

**Ecrit par** : Pomme d'Eve ; Co-écriture entre LittleBeattle & Dairy22

**Résumé** : Hermione avait lu beaucoup de légendes. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un de ces mythes la concernerait. Comment donc a-t-elle pu se retrouver mariée à un homme invisible ? Et de quelle manière arrivera-t-elle à percer son secret ? En un an beaucoup de choses peuvent changer, vous ne croyez pas ?

**Couple** : Hermione Granger & Draco Malefoy [HG & DM]

**Disclamer** : Rien ne nous appartient. Ni les personnages, ni même l'intrigue. Dans ce cas, que nous reste-t-il ? Peut-être bien du talent à revendre…

**Correctrice :** MlleGalou. Merci à elle d'avoir pris du temps pour nous =)

**Petits mots des auteuses :**

Désolé du retard mais avec Angie ont a été prises dans le tourbillon du quotidien et le lycée c'est pas une partie de plaisir. N'est-ce pas ma coupiine ? Enfin bref, on essaie tout de même d'avancer tant bien que mal ! Bonnes fêtes en tout cas, Dairy22 ou L'Elixir d'Euphorie.

Salut la populasse ! XD. Je suis également désolée du retard et je confirme les dires de Fabi ! Les profs sont sadiques avec moi cette année... "Vous avez voulu prendre S ? Vous allez en chier !" "..." Enfin Bref (clin d'oeil à Fabi XD), je tiens à remercier chaleureusement tous ceux qui ont laissé une petite review ! (Si je pouvais je vous ferais un calin ! XD). C'est adorable de votre part. Cela nous motive beaucoup et nous donne envie d'écrire la suite ! Merci encore =D. Bonne fêtes, pleins de jolis cadeaux et beaucoup d'amour pour 2010 ! LittleBeattle.

**Posté le** : 21/12/2009

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Written By LittleBeattle

**Lettre 13**

« Le 21 septembre, Hôtel Particulier Mordoré

Cher être abject qui me sert d'époux,

Vous... Vous... Je crois que je vais en casser ma plume préférée.

Vous osez vous permettre de me faire la moral ? Non, mais pour qui vous prenez-vous à la fin ! Si vous ne m'aviez pas tant énervé j'aurai remarqué votre carton et je vous en aurai très certainement remercié mais maintenant vous pouvez bien rêver ! Vous n'obtiendrez jamais de moi un "merci" et encore moins un "s'il vous plait"'. Je préférerais mourir !

Ah je ne suis qu'une beauté sans cervelle ? Alors pourquoi donnez-vous la peine de me répondre ? Je croyais que vous en aviez assez de ce genre de fille ?

Si vous y tenez, j'en ai pleins d'autre comme cela. Continuez comme cela et vous les entendrez à travers une charmante beuglante qui vous détruira les tympans ! Et je réponds à la qualité des lettres -qui est assez médiocre. Je ne peux donner un délicieux gâteau avec des œufs pourris. Je pourrais, par contre, vous donner des cours si vous le désirez. Le premier serait "l'art d'être poli et gentil en toute circonstance". Et je ne suis pas votre Belle, ni votre Amour, ni votre rien du tout ! Je suis juste votre femme d'après un bout de papier stupide !

Vous êtes mal partie pour apprendre à me connaître, ou alors seulement ma baguette. Et détrompez-vous. Je serais à bout quand un immense trou sera apparu dans un de vos précieux murs et que lorsque je sortirai de cet hôtel misérable, il s'effondrera. Là vous pourrez vous vanter de m'avoir poussé à bout. Vous aimez donc tant vous moquer de moi ? Cela me rappelle une personne de ma connaissance. Une personne haïssable auquel vous ressemblez étrangement...

Vous êtes totalement contradictoires, mon cher rustre. Vous dites ne plus vouloir de "poupées" mais pourtant vous voulez mon corps sans l'avoir mérité. Vous avez accepté de m'épouser. D'épouser une véritable femme, en le faisant vous auriez du savoir que vous ne m'auriez pas sans m'avoir mérité. Certes, vous pourriez venir et déclarer mon corps comme étant le vôtre mais vous ne le ferez pas. Vous êtes un joueur. Un des ces hommes qui n'aiment pas les batailles trop faciles. J'ai confiance. Je sais que vous vous battrez pour l'obtenir. Mais sachez que je me battrais également. Je vous donne à mon tour un défi. Donnez-moi envie de goûter à ce fruit défendu. Ainsi vous aurez mon corps et mon esprit. Tentant, non ? Mais si d'ici six mois, je ne meurs pas de désir pour vous, le contrat de mariage sera totalement annuler et je serais libre. Alors ? Vous dégonflerez vous ?

Avec toute ma douce haine je vous souhaite d'aller brûlé en enfer,

Votre Gorgone.

PS : J'espère que je suis à la hauteur de vos espérances, si ce n'est pas le cas, j'en suis nullement navrée. »

**O**O**O**

Written By Dairy22

**Lettre 14**

« Le 22 Septembre, Le Terrier

Mione,

Cela va faire plusieurs semaines déjà qu'on n'a pas eu de nouvelles de toi. Quatorze jours exactement. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Harry m'a parlé de Psyché et j'en ai strictement rien compris. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Pourquoi cherches-tu désespérément cette information ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir écrit jusqu'ici ?

Hier, j'ai voulu discuté avec Luna à propos de tout cela. Mais elle ne semble même pas étonnée de ta disparition ! Enfin, tu me diras il s'agit de la personne ayant l'esprit le plus ouvert que je connaisse… Pourquoi s'obstiner à rester dans l'ombre alors que ton mariage est étalé au grand jour ? Mione, réponds-moi ; on s'inquiète ici.

En tout cas, je suis peinée que tu n'ais pas reçus mon cadeau d'anniversaire ainsi que celui d'Harry et Ginny. On a tous cherché en vain à envoyer nos hiboux à l'Hôtel Mordoré ; sans succès. Inconnu à cette adresse. Maman pense que ton nouveau foyer est protégé par de la vieille magie afin qu'elle soit incartable ; comme le 12 Square Grimmaud. Selon Harry, les courriers indésirables ou impromptus ne peuvent trouver leur destinataire. Peut-être que ton époux n'a pas voulu de notre courrier le jour de ton anniversaire, ce qui me paraît louche….Serait-il déjà possessif ?

Une dernière chose Hermione : Quand est-ce que nous nous reverrons ?

Ton ami de toujours,

Ron Weasley. »

**O**O**O**

Written By Dairy22

**Lettre 15**

« Le 22 Septembre, Hôtel Particulier Mordoré

Chère cousine,

Je m'excuse d'avance de ce long moment de silence. Il faut dire que je suis assez occupé avec ce mariage de convenance. En effet, mon épouse montre déjà quelques réticences et je me dois d'effacer les barrières qu'elle érige entre nous, bien que j'ai allégrement contribué à dessiner cette frontière. Tu devine aisément que je ne suis pas innocent dans cette accalmie. Soit, j'assume parfaitement la portée de mes mots. Je t'envoie ci-joint une copie de la dernière lettre qu'elle m'a écrite. Tu vas rire, j'en suis certain.

Excuse-moi au près de la famille pour cette longue absence. Dis-leur que je viendrai dès le début du mois d'Octobre rendre visite à ton père et à mes parents. Ici, j'ai de nombreuses affaires à classer. Quand tout sera en ordre, je serai apte à toutes discussions et disponible.

Embrasse tout le monde de ma part,

Draco »

**O**O**O**

Written By Dairy22

**Lettre 16**

« Le 22 Septembre, Ministère de la Magie

Cher Théo,

Je vois que toi aussi tu n'es pas plus informé de l'état de santé mentale de Draco. Que lui ait-il passé par la tête ? Epousé une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je sais qu'il en veut à Potter à propos de l'issus de cette guerre et les représailles concernant sa famille. Mais il vise un peu trop haut : s'attaquer à Granger et il se retrouvera dans la fosse aux lions. Draco n'arrivera jamais à la faire succomber. Et dans lequel cas où il y arrivera, cela sera à quel prix ? Merlin que je lui en veux. S'amouracher d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Je me répète, je sais, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée.

Dans sa dernière lettre, il me parlait d'une entrevue qu'il aurait eut avec toi au Chaudron Baveur. Comment est-ce que cela s'est passé ? A-t-il parlé de son mariage et de l'avancé de ses projets ? Est-ce que Granger sait qu'elle vient de pactiser avec le diable ? A-t-il prit toutes les mesures en vigueur pour qu'elle respecte toutes les closes du contrat – dont lui fournir un héritier. Je me demande si – dans un élan quelconque de désespoir – elle n'aurait pas lu ce fameux contrat prénuptial. Si on répond par la négative, je serai prêt à donner mille galions pour voir sa tête lorsqu'elle apprendra que son utérus sera bientôt fécondé. Quelle horreur !

Une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu te rends compte Théodore ? Tu as toujours été le plus raisonnable de tous. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas trouvé un argument allant à l'encontre des projets de Draco ? Dans cette histoire il ternira plus sa réputation que celle de Granger : cela me paraît évident ! Pourtant, sa mère ne semble pas du même avis… Je l'ai rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse il y a trois jours de cela. Elle m'a confié que ce mariage pouvait permettre la libération de son époux d'Azkaban. Crois-tu que Draco fait tout cela pour des raisons familiales ? On l'a donc contraint ?

A ton avis, est-ce bien un mariage blanc ? Parce que nous savons tous que Draco, ni sa famille, ne sortira indemne de cette aventure. C'est un vrai coup de Bavboules. Il perd ou il gagne. J'espère pour lui qu'il l'emportera. Imagine un peu la catastrophe que cela peut avoir si on venait à savoir que Draco est l'époux de cette Granger. Le cercle le rejettera pour cette faute incontestable de goût. Granger, non mais franchement ! Il aurait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre… Je ne sais pas moi, une épouse ayant le sang moins sale. Pourquoi Granger ? Rien que prononcer son nom me donne de l'urticaire : ça sonne tellement désagréable à l'oreille.

Je me demande quel stratagème Draco a employé pour convaincre Granger de l'épouser. Il a du user de malices sur ce coup là ce roublard de Serpentard ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on dit souvent que les vert et argent vont loin dans l'ascension sociale. Or, j'ai bien peur que Draco établit une régression en passant la bague au doigt à cet infâme sang impur. Espérons qu'un jour il parvienne à redorer le Blason Malefoy avec une épouse convenable…

En tout cas, j'ai hâte de connaître ses motifs pour ce mariage. Si tu connais d'ors et déjà le nerf de l'intrigue fais le-moi parvenir par chouette express. Je me doute bien que Draco à toujours été un scénariste d'exception. Mais j'ai peur que sa farce se retourne contre lui.

Blaise Zabini, directeur du département des Jeux et des Sports Magiques. »

**O**O**O**

Written By Dairy22

**Lettre 17**

« Le 23 Septembre, Île Chalouem

Hermione,

C'est avec surprise que j'ai appris ta récente union avec ce mystérieux inconnu par la presse internationale. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été en colère de voir que tu as préféré épousé je ne sais quel homme au lieu de passer l'été en ma compagnie. Il faut dire que je t'ai attendu jusqu'à la dernière minute. Si ce mariage concerne de près ou de loin la reconstruction après la guerre, je comprendrai ; ou du moins j'essaierai. J'ai entendu dire que le nouveau ministre de la magie anglais essaie de mettre en place des unions arranger à cause de la baisse de natalité. Est-ce ça Hermione ? Tu attends un enfant ?

Dis-moi vite ce qu'il en est.

Vicktor Krum »

**O**O**O**

Written By Dairy22

**Lettre 18**

« Le 23 Septembre, Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard

Mrs Weasley,

Votre lettre m'est parvenue tôt dans la journée et j'ai essayé d'y répondre le plus rapidement possible. Je comprends que vous puissiez vous inquiétez au sujet d'Hermione Granger étant donné les liens qui vous unissent. Et je ne peux définitivement ignorer vos rêves avortés d'en faire votre bru. Il semblerait qu'elle soit déjà installée dans son nouveau domicile. Je me suis chargé, après une lettre de sa mère, de savoir ce qu'il en était. Ma lettre date du 11 Septembre dernier. J'ai juste reçus une réponse brève de mon ancienne élève.

En parallèle, j'ai eu un courrier de notre chère Bathilda Tourdesac qui vous envoie toutes ses plus sincères amitiés ainsi qu'à Arthur. Notre chère historienne entretiendrait donc-t-elle une correspondance avec Hermione depuis quelques jours. Notre brillante élève voudrait donc combler ses connaissances qui comprendraient donc une lacune. Selon Hermione, savoir le sort d'une dénommée Psyché l'aiderait à supporter son mariage. Comment ? Je l'ignore autant que vous Molly.

Cependant, Bathilda cherche activement de son côte la clef de cette intrigue. Si je n'étais pas aussi occupé au poste de Grand Manitou du Magenmagot, je me serai également livré à cette enquête. Il y a du changement au ministère depuis la nomination de Gottaway. Arthur vous a-t-il dit qu'il a nommé Blaise Zabini au poste de nouveau directeur du département des Sports Magiques alors que la nouvelle coupe du Monde débute dans un mois ? Tant de responsabilité sur de jeunes épaules. Enfin, me direz vous, j'ai fais bien pire avec Harry.

Amicalement,

Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore. »

**O**O**O**

Written By Dairy22

**Lettre 19**

« Le 24 Septembre, Hôtel particulier Mordoré

Ma très chère et tendre moitié,

J'ai reçu votre vision « de l'art d'être poli et gentil en toutes circonstances » par Beuglante hier après-midi. C'était très charmant en effet, de voir à quel point votre voix si mélodieuse peut troubler la quiétude de mes tympans. Soit, je m'y ferai. Après tout, nous sommes unis par la vie, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne me croyez pas ? Vérifiez un peu la clause numéro 41 au bas de l'alinéa B ; justement après la note concernant notre future héritier. Vous venez de tomber de votre chaise ? J'espère que vos ovaires s'en remettront aussitôt. Cela serait dommage.

Sachez que pour vous avoir fait signez ce contrat, je vous mérite déjà. Qui pourrait se vanter d'avoir piégé Hermione Granger ? Ainsi, je réclame mon dû, c'est-à-dire, vous.

Demain, dans votre chambre.

Ps : pour clore cette lettre je reprendrai juste vos mots : « Vous êtes mal partie pour apprendre à me connaître, ou alors seulement ma baguette. » Laquelle dont je parle ?

A vous de savoir.

Votre très cher époux dont vous ne devriez pas avoir confiance si facilement. »

**O**O**O**

Written By LittleBeattle

**Lettre 20**

« Le 25 Septembre, Hôtel Particulier Mordoré,

Cher Salopard,

Je suis réellement déçue de voir que vos tympans ont survécus. J'avais espéré qu'ils soient perforés par ma voix "si mélodieuse". Ce n'est qu'un stupide bout de papier ! Vous êtes vraiment un lâche pour être obligé de toujours vous y reporter continuellement ! Les contrats se brisent. Chacun à sa faille et je trouverai celle-ci, foi de Granger ! Mes ovaires sont en pleine grève ! Je suis navrée pour vous. Repassez dans cent ans !

Non, Monsieur. Vous ne me méritez pas et vous ne me mériterez jamais. Vous avez abusé de moi pendant un moment de faiblesse, mais cela n'arrivera plus. Si vous êtes en manque allez donc voir un de vos objets sexuels mais ne venez pas à moi. A moins qu'elles ne vous refusent parce que vous êtes impuissant ou alors que vous êtes trop lâches pour vous approchez d'elles ?

Ou alors, vous n'aimez pas les préludes de l'amour. Mais cela est pourtant le plus intéressant. N'avez-vous donc jamais pris le temps de courtiser réellement une de vos amantes ? Je suis certaine que non. Mais vous savez, a vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire.

Je ne vous attendrais pas demain. Si vous venez pour "m'avoir", je me ferais un plaisir de vous castrer de la façon la plus douloureuse possible.

Votre épouse, qui a très bien compris la leçon.

Ps : Sachez mon cher, que je n'ai nullement envie de connaître quoique ce soit de vous. Ni votre pénis ni votre personnalité. Ce que j'ai vu me suffit largement pour savoir que vous n'êtes qu'un rustre. »


End file.
